Selene
by Rebel Shadowknight
Summary: This is a story written just after chapter 20: Zuko, being the leader of the Avatar's army, has the obligation of finding new allies, but nothing will prepare him or Katara for Selene. It's the third chapter! Check it out!
1. Selene

**Rebel: This was another rebel Zuko idea I had. The summary is that Zuko has been a rebel for a while, ran into Jet and kicked his butt (I want to write that story later), and now Zuko is head of the Avatar's army (and Jet's tree fortress!). This was written just after chapter 20 so again, I'm sorry about being behind in the story. I also had Azula come in. Oh, and did I mention Zuko and Katara are unofficially together? Enjoy!**

* * *

Selene

Zuko stood at the hidden port. It sat within a cliff whose entrance was only visible at low tide, and the waters were erratic so only a few (all of whom were rebels) knew when low tide was. His men had long since accepted him for who he was, and as far as the fire Nation knew, Zuko was dead. Zuko and his best men had come to meet these newest allies: pirates. After his last encounter with pirates, Zuko was none too pleased, but his men had insisted that this particular group of rogues would help the Avatar's cause.

Zuko snapped back to attention as a ship appeared on the horizon. At first it was merely a speck, but with each new crashing wave it became clearer. Soon black sails darker than the night became visible. Waving above it was a jolly roger with blood-red skull and crossbones, the mark of the infamous _Dark Myst_. Zuko shivered in spite of himself. He remembered the tales. The _Dark Myst_ would appear by moonlight, a shadow on the waves, and then attacked fire nation ships without warning. You never knew who was next. The ship's crew would slip aboard before you even noticed there was a ship alongside yours, and by the time you did it was too late. The next day the ship would be found at the bottom of the sea, and the crew would be found hogtied at the nearest harbor, so terrified, they had to be discharged from the army for mental instability. Legends say the _Dark Myst's_ crew was a band of demons.

As the ship docked, Zuko took up a stance that was casual, but still let him reach his swords if necessary. Nowadays he always carried them. He had to be prepared for anything. Zuko certainly wasn't prepared for what came down the gangplank.

First came the motley crew, and then came the huge, muscular man who moved through the crew collecting hidden weapons. Then came the captain: a young woman of 15, who looked to be of Fire Nation descent, except for the strange white wisp of hair that fell into her face. She wore a blade at her side that she rested her hand on. Suddenly, this strange girl leapt off the side of the gangplank, and before Zuko could react he found himself staring into golden eyes that swam like water and blazed like fire. Then the captain gave him an unnerving grin.

"Captain Selene of the Pirate Ship _Dark Myst_ at your service." She said with a little bow. Zuko snapped out of his reverie.

"I am the blue Spirit, leader of the avatar's rebel army. If you offer aid, then we gladly accept." Zuko said.

"Of course, but let us speak of such things later. My men are hungry…"

"And tired of being cooped up on this floating barrel!" One of Selene's men added. A few men chuckled, but stopped when Selene gave them a look that made them feel like children being scolded for doing something rude.

"In return for your hospitality, we offer new weapons designed by the Fire Nation. They're prototypes so it'll be next to impossible for the Fire Nation to build new ones." Selene said.

"Thank you. You're welcome to stay as long as need be." Zuko replied.

"Can we trust that our ship will be safe here?" Selene asked, looking fondly at the ship, lingering on the mast where names were carved around the base, on the cannon with gold trim, and on the gray wolf figurehead with topaz eyes.

"Don't worry; the high ceiling will leave your ship room when the tide comes in." Zuko said, watching her.

"Thanks." Selene said and pecked Zuko on the cheek as she passed. Her men chuckled as they followed, one man patting Zuko's back in sympathy.

"That's what you get for making a vixen like her your ally. I pity you, mate." The sailor said and walked off.

Katara ran to greet Zuko as he came up on the pulley system. Zuko and his rebels had taken over Jet's tree base, and had expanded it. Selene's men had headed for the mess hall, and Selene had gone to inspect the rooms.

"How was it?" Katara asked as she helped Zuko off the zip cord.

"Their captain's a girl!" Zuko said.

"What's wrong with that?" Katara said, insulted.

"I just wasn't expecting it was all." Zuko said.

"Well, the point is that they'll help us." Katara replied.

"Yeah." Zuko agreed, unsure.

Later that night a feast was held. Torches left no corner unlit and lanterns hung from the branches above. So many people lived in the forest that over half the forest's trees had secret lifts and homes. Because so many people lived there, a banquet required the use of three connected trees and the clearing beneath them.

The smells of roasting meat drifted up from the fire pits below as people moved along the levels to socialize. Unlike Jet who had been aloof during celebrations, Zuko mingled, giving his attention to every problem or bit of news, no matter how insignificant. As he did so, Selene came up to him.

"So, Blue Spirit, the dancing's begun below. Would you care to join me?"

"Maybe later." Zuko replied.

"Suit yourself." Selene said and walked by, brushing Zuko's shoulder as she passed. Blushing, Zuko watched as Selene disappeared over the side of the platform railing on a one person lift. She leapt from the lift as she neared the ground, flashing silken legs beneath her billowing white skirt, and leaving several men on the ground slack-jawed. She then jumped into the dance, grinning mischievously. Zuko shook his head. He wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into. Aang needed all the help he could get, but Selene seemed like more of a danger to Zuko's men than the Fire Nation. Zuko shrugged and dropped down on a zip cord to join the festivities.

As he reached the ground, he noticed that the music had changed. Zuko looked over to see that Selene's men had taken up playing music, and everyone was sitting outside of the light of the fire, mesmerized by the single dancer in the center of the clearing. Selene was dancing around the bonfire, taunting the flames of the fire with the hem of her skirt as she spun. As the song ended, Selene walked over and grabbed Zuko. She pulled him into the dance as other couples joined in. She taught Zuko the steps and they were soon dancing, lost in a sea of bodies. Zuko found himself unable to focus on anything but Selene's intoxicating molten gold eyes.

Katara watched from above as Zuko danced with this new woman. As Selene came closer to Zuko, Katara's grip on the handrail tightened until she felt splinters. The dance ended and Selene thanked Zuko in her own special way. By kissing him full on the mouth. Katara turned her back on the two. She had to get away, had to think.

Katara wandered through the woods, half enraged, half in tears. How could Zuko do this? How could he show her so much and then take it all away at the sight of the first Fire Nation girl he meets?

In her grief, Katara didn't notice the person behind her until it was too late. She felt something hard come down on her head, and as she swam between pain and darkness, Katara heard a laugh, feminine and dark. Then she lost consciousness.

It was not until late into the night when the dances finally ended and Zuko went to his room. He shut his door and listened to the silence. That silence was shattered as a hawk cried at the window. Zuko took the message in its beak, dodging as it nipped at him and flew off. He began to read, using the moon for lighting. An unseen figure read along with him on the other side of the window.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I have your girlfriend. If you want the little wench back alive, you will bring me the Avatar. I'll be waiting for you at the nearby Fire Nation outpost._

_Azula_

The letter crushed in Zuko's hand. He pulled out a map and his ninja outfit from a chest at the foot of his bed. He then went to the kitchen for some provisions. When Zuko returned the map and suit were missing.

The Blue Spirit crouched on a house corner in the shadows. The Blue Spirit then leapt with cat-like reflexes to a balcony of the Fire Nation outpost's prisoner tower. A soldier walked by, oblivious to the window that was open or the ninja hidden in the rafters directly above him.

Katara woke up stiff and chained to the wall. Confused and disoriented, Katara shouted, "Where am I?"

"Pipe down in there." replied the gruff voice of a guard. Katara realized just where she was as she looked around at the bare metal walls. Katara sighed and let her head drop as hopelessness overtook her. She lifted her head again as scraping and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground reached her ears. The Blue Spirit's face appeared in the door's barred window, and the door swung open. As Spirit unlocked the cuffs, Katara cried.

"I knew you'd come, Zuko!" She said, smiling through tears.

"So did I." came a sneering voice.

The Blue Spirit spun to face Azula.

"I'm not Zuko." replied the muffled voice from behind the mask.

"Well, whoever you are, your life is now forfeit." Azula said. Guards began filing in behind her. "What do you say to that, Brother?"

In reply, Azula got a huge blast of fire in the face, taking her out along with the men behind her. With the entrance temporarily clear, the Blue Spirit grabbed Katara's hand and ran. As they passed through hallway after hallway, Spirit passed Katara a flask of water.

"Listen up." Spirit said, "Here's the plan."

Katara listened as she ran. At the exit she stopped. "If you're not Zuko, then who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The ninja said. "Ready?" Katara shook her head. "Good." Replied the Blue Spirit, and they ran out into the courtyard.

The alarm sounded as the two tried to run, and soon they were trapped in a circle of soldiers and spears. Azula came up from behind and Zuko turned to face her, back to back with Katara.

"Remove your mask, dear brother, and I'll let you live." Azula said. "Remove it so all may know of your betrayal!"

"I'm not your brother." Spirit replied blandly.

"Then prove it!" Azula hissed with pleasure. The Blue Spirit reached up and pulled off the mask and hood.

"It's that demon pirate Selene!" cried one soldier in terror. All the men took a step back in fear. They all knew the tales, and several of them had relatives who had fallen victim to the _Dark Myst_'s pirating. Selene gave Azula a smile so filled with darkness that even in the firelight it would've made the devil quake in his boots.

Without missing a beat, Selene coolly remarked, "Lovely party, but we must be going." Selene's smile died. "Now!" with that Selene sent a shot of fire at Katara, and was met by a solid wall of water. The explosion of steam and vented heat forced the soldiers back. When the air cleared, Katara, Selene…and all the soldiers' belts were missing!

The next day Zuko worried over Katara until he was sure she was alright. He then went to the alliance meeting. Selene and her crew pledged to help the Avatar in any way they could if it meant the end of the war and Firelord Ozai. Later that day they resupplied and prepared to sail.

"This is for you." Selene said, handing Zuko a veiled cage. He lifted the veil and a raven cawed back at him. "When you need us again, give him a message, and he'll find us. Oh, and watch out. He bites." Selene added. Zuko pulled his finger out of the cage just in time. He nodded in thanks.

Selene walked over to Katara who was out of earshot of everyone else. "I thought you ought to know that Zuko would've gone after you himself if I hadn't taken his stuff. He cares deeply about you. Never forget that."

Katara nodded and smiled. "I know, but you can't blame me for being suspicious."

"And you should be." Selene said as she turned and started walking back to her ship. She looked back at Katara as she did so. "Who's to say I didn't try to take him, and who's to say I won't try again next time I visit?" Selene jumped aboard the _Dark Myst _and waved as they sailed into the distance.

"So do you mind telling me what that was about?" Zuko asked as Katara came up next to him.

"Just girl stuff." Katara said. She reached up and kissed him, then walked off. Zuko shrugged and followed.

* * *

**Rebel: So, what did you think? Yes, I did write this directly after chapter 20, but yes, Azula's in it. My pal DJ had been telling me about Zuko's sister for weeks, and Zhao was dead so I needed a new villain. Anyways, I'd love to hear what you thought. Please review!**


	2. Plundering Gone Wrong

**Rebel: Due to several requests, I've decided to continue Selene's adventures. I hope everyone enjoys it. Don't forget to review at the end. I absolutely LOVE reviews. Almost as much as my friend Dragon Jadefire loves Zuko.**

**DJ: I heard that! **

**Rebel: Uh-oh! I got to leave, but I'll be back!

* * *

**

2. Plundering Gone Wrong

It had been several weeks. Selene sat on the rocking deck of the _Dark Myst_ meditating. She remembered how her father had taught her to listen to the waves while she lived in the northern waters.

"Listen Selene." her father had said. "The sea speaks. The ocean breeze whistles past your ear. The waves lap against the sides of the ship. The seabirds cry in the distance. Listen Selene and the sea will whisper its secrets to you."

The warm sun on Selene's back was suddenly blocked. Selene glanced behind her and smiled at her first mate, Garth. He was a hulking man from the Earth Kingdom. Garth didn't look very bright, but Selene knew all too well how clever he really was. Not only was he smart, but he was also very loyal. Garth had been at Selene's side from the beginning; through storms, and chases, and sea battles. As Selene looked at her friend, Garth gave her a little smile.

"So what do you have?" Garth asked, having seen Selene's hunting techniques before.

"A Fire Nation ship lies to the south of us. It is slightly bigger, but the waves that have rolled over the ship's hull tell me that the starboard side is weak. We'll sneak up, and force our target into shallow waters with a few well aimed shots." Selene explained as she got up and dusted herself off.

Garth nodded and began to shout out orders so everyone on the ship understood the plan. Black sails billowed out as the _Dark Myst_ caught a strong southbound breeze. The Jolly Roger with its blood red skull and crossbones snapped in the wind. They were off.

Soon Garth came up to Selene who now stood next to the wheel with her water tribe steersman, Torik. They were having some conversation about evasive maneuvers at sea. Garth shook his head, knowing that if the talk became an arguement, Torik would lose.

"Captain?" Garth interrupted politely. "The Fire Nation ship has been spotted. Shall we wait until night to attack?"

"No." Selene said, turning to face Garth. "The ship's most likely headed for a port to dock at for the night. We won't be able to attack then. If we wait until they leave, they'll head for open waters and we won't be able to pin them. We have to attack now."

Selene walked up to the railing that overlooked the deck and shouted, "Prime all port cannons! Pile on the sail! It's time we did some pirating, boys!"

The _Dark Myst_ closed in on the Fire Nation ship quickly. Selene ran along the deck helping in any way she could. The _Dark Myst_ came alongside the steamer, and Selene wondered why they had not fired on the pirates yet.

"Let's not wait and see what our enemy has planned for us. Fire quick as ye please, mates!" Selene told the crew. The cannons blazed and rolled back on their mooring chains as the crew fired. Most of the shots only dented the metal ship, probably what the Fire Nation soldiers expected would happen, and why they didn't bother attacking, but one cannonball succeeded in ripping through the hull. Then the pirates began to attack with a barrage of arrows from archers among the ropes and ship masts while earth benders fired wave after wave of small jagged rocks at the enemy.

* * *

A soldier ran into Azula's room. As he opened the door, he saw the huge hole in the wall, and the cannonball lodged in the opposite wall. Azula sat reading on her bed, oblivious to the attack as if it were merely a mosquito not even worth her attention.

"Forgive me, my lady." the soldier said. "But as you can see we are under attack. Your men need orders."

Azula closed her book and set it down on the bed. "Are you saying elite soldiers can't handle it?" Azula looked at the soldier for the first time. Her eyes reminded the soldier of a cat watching a mouse.

"Yes…I-I mean no…I mean…" the soldier stammered under the unwavering gaze of his princess.

"Azula gave a little sigh. "I suppose I'll have to take care of this since my mighty soldiers are helpless without me." She got up and walked past the man in her doorway. Then she paused. "Would you mind taking care of the mess in my room?" Azula gestured to the hole and the cannonball before leaving.

The soldier walked into the empty room after Azula had left and looked at the bookshe had left behind on the bed. He shuddered as he read the title, "The Art of Advanced Torture".

Azula stepped out onto a frenzied deck. Her men ran around in a mad panic, attempting to dodge the arrows and rocks raining down upon them. Azula strolled casually to the railing, avoiding the chaos as if it weren't there at all. She looked across at the attacking sloop. Shields of water and ice protected the pirate ship, erected by various water tribe crew members. Wherever a break in the shields could be found, there were cannons being reloaded or fired.

A wicked smirk crossed Azula's face as she performed the motions that would summon lightning. Holding it for a split second, Azula launched her attack at the perfect moment. The blue lightning streaked out and struck the _Dark Myst_'s cannons, all of which contained gunpowder at the moment. They exploded, rocking the _Dark Myst_ and causing a wave of water to sweep over the deck.

Selene had been manning a cannon when Azula attacked. The blast threw Selene into the main mast, knocking her senseless. The following wave engulfed her, and dragged her overboard. Selene looked up through the glassy water that surrounded her. As everything began to slip away into darkness, strong arms wrapped themselves around Selene, and she felt herself being pulled up to the surface.

* * *

Azula watched in mild interest at best as her men hauled up a soldier and the person he'd jumped in to save. The man was untied from the rope around his waist, and given a steaming cup of some unknown drink. The stranger, a girl Azula noted, was grabbed up by two guards and dragged forward. The girl's head hung limply and her breathing was shallow. Azula reached out curiously and lifted her new prisoner's head. The girl looked up into Azula's eyes feebly.

"Ah, Selene. How nice to see you again." Azula said with a sneer. She let Selene's head drop again, and began to walk away. When she was almost out of earshot, Azula called to the two men holding Selene by the arms. "Kill her."

Suddenly Selene came to. She swung her legs around and kicked the guard on her right side in the stomach. Then she kicked him in the back of the legs, causing his knees to buckle. As the soldier let go, Selene twisted around and elbowed the other man in the gut with her free arm. As he bent over, Selene brought her elbow up into his jaw. Now free, Selene ran at Azula's retreating back. A few soldiers tried to stop Selene with firebending, being too far away, but Selene quickly dodged and counterattacked using her own firebending.

As Selene neared Azula, she lunged out, but was caught by surprise. Azula quickly spun around and placed two fingers to Selene's unguarded chest. Selene was flung back by the sudden jolt of electricity. She landed hard on the deck, motionless except for occasional shudders. The two guards Selene had viciously attacked now came forward sheepishly, nursing their wounds, and took Selene up by the arms once more. Azula stepped forward and stood over Selene with a dark and victorious smile. Selene looked up, her cold and determined gaze meeting Azula's.

For the first and possibly the last time, Azula knew the icy grip of fear. Azula couldn't understand why she felt panic rising in her throat. Why should she, the daughter of the great Firelord Ozai, be afraid of a weak and beaten enemy? But as she looked deep into Selene's eyes, she saw no weak pirate or beaten girl. In those eyes flared the light of a demon. Like a tempest, Selene's rage washed over Azula, leaving her cold and frightened inside.

Azula tried to break free of her terror, but could not look away. Then, summoning every ounce of anger and hatred in her, Azula forced herself to move. Selene doubled over as Azula kicked her hard, breaking eye contact with the princess. Azula stood panting and glaring down on her opponent.

"I realize my mistake now. This is not just some nuisance that we can simply throw overboard. This is Captain Selene the pirate, a force to be reckoned with!" Azula hissed mockingly. "And so she will be treated as such! Lock her up and set a course for the Fire Nation where this witch will be tried and hung like the filth she is." With that Azula turned and disappeared into the ship.

* * *

**Rebel: Told you I'd be back! Sorry, for the slight cliff hanger. I'll work on the next chapter, but don't expect it for a while since I have two other stories I'm writing at the same time. **

**DJ: There you are! **

**Rebel: Oh crap. Have to go. Don't forget to review! **


	3. Faded Memories

**Rebel: Sorry if it took me a bit to update. I was doing band camp plus I'm lazy. Who isn't? How many people have heard of the nickelodeon avatar contest? Well, I'm entering Selene! Anyways, you know the deal, review because I love them, and I don't get many. (holds up story with most reviews: a measly 6. Then starts to sob)**

**--------------------------**

3. Faded Memories

In the dead of night, a figure stole across the deck of Azula's ship like a shadow. The sliver of moon reflected off the man's pale mask. Slipping past the sleeping guards at the lower decks entrance, the man snuck down the dimly lit hallways toward the prisoner cells.

Selene sat in her cell rubbing her sore arms. She wasn't chained up, but then she didn't have to be since she was in a fire-resistant room. Selene looked around in a futile effort to spot some way of escape. Nothing. Selene leaned against the back wall with a sigh, and slowly slid to the floor. She sat up when she heard a soft tap on the door.

Selene got up and walked over. "Hello?"

"Selene, which key goes to this lock?" asked a muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"The brass one with a flame design on the handle. Who are you?" Selene asked.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to chat." The person said. Selene heard a key clicking in the cell lock. The door swung open, and standing before her was a Fire Nation soldier wearing a helmet with a face plate.

Selene knew that this one soldier was the only thing standing between her and the exit, so she took the opportunity. Selene quickly crouched and swung her leg out to trip the guard, but he merely jumped over. Then as she got up, Selene swung her arm at the soldier's head, hoping to slam him into the wall. Fast as lightning, he grabbed her hand.

"We don't have time for this." The soldier hissed. "The next shift comes in nine minutes. We have to hurry and get you out of here." Selene stood there, staring at the soldier like he was a madman, but nodded. The soldier released her hand, and they began to sneak down the halls. As they walked, Selene kept thinking about those blue eyes she'd seen behind the man's mask, and wondered who this soldier really was.

Soon enough, Selene and the soldier came up onto the deck and ran over to the longboats. "Get in." the soldier said. "I'll lower you down." Selene nodded and went to get in the boat, but stopped as the soldier said one last thing.

"Be good." Selene's eyes grew wide with surprise. She turned, and gently taking the soldiers head in her hands, lifted his helmet.

"Nari." Selene breathed. The helmet slipped from her fingers and clattered across the deck as Selene stared at her brother and memories flooded back.

-------------------------

"Nari!" Selene giggled as her ten year-old brother picked her up. Nari spun around with his little sister in his arms until they were both dizzy. Then Nari fell down in the grass and his sister rolled out of his arms. "You're the best brother in the whole world!" Selene said.

"Have you met every brother in the whole world?" Nari asked as he looked up at the clouds slowly moving across the sky.

Selene got up on one elbow and looked at her raven haired sibling. "No but neither have you, so how do you know that you aren't the best?" Nari chuckled before putting his hands behind his head. Selene laid back and imitated her brother's position.

Selene suddenly sat up. "Do you hear something?"

Nari propped himself up on his elbows. "Yeah. It sounds like an ostrich horse."

The two children looked at each other and cried at the same time, "Father's home!" They raced up the hill to their house, but stopped at the doorway.

"But Tenzin…"

"I'm sorry, Ishi, but we agreed that if the war reached us here, you would return to the Fire Nation. I'd rather you lived at the end of the sky and the corner of the sea than know that your life was in danger."

"Mommy, you're not leaving, are you!" Selene cried as she ran into the house and grabbed her mother's skirts.

"I'm afraid I am, Sweetheart." Ishi said sadly and caressed her daughter's head which was buried in her lap.

Nari stepped in the doorway, his fists clenched. "I'm going with you!" The room went silent as everyone stared at him.

Tenzin broke the sudden silence. "Is that what you really want?" Nari nodded determinedly.

"But Brother!" Selene protested. Nari came over, took Selene by the arm, and gently led her outside. "Why?" she asked once they were outside.

"Listen Selene. Mom and Dad are old. They need us to look after them. One of us has to go with Mom."

"But why not me?"

"Lots of reasons. You love the sea just like Dad, Mom needs a man to protect her, and most importantly, you can't pass for Fire Nation with that white streak in your hair, but no one will think twice about my blue eyes." Selene nodded sadly. Her brother was right.

"You won't forget me, will you, Nari?"

"Never."

The next day at dawn, Selene and her father stood on the docks and said good bye to Ishi and Nari. As the boat began to pull away, Nari called out to his sister. "Be Good!"

Selene shouted back, "No promises!" Nari smiled and waved one last time to his sister as the docks slowly disappeared in the morning mist.

-------------------------

Selene stood on the deck of Azula's ship once again, staring at her older brother who still towered over her. He grinned.

"I don't see you for ten years, I save your life, and I don't even get a hug? What sort of sister are you?" he teased. Nari suddenly found himself trapped and struggling for air as Selene threw her arms around him and squeezed.

"I thought…"

"You'd never se me again?" Nari finished. "You aren't that lucky."

"How come you helped me? You're putting yourself in danger." Selene said, breaking away.

"Well because, first and foremost, you're my sister, or did you forget that? Also, while I was once loyal to the Fire Nation, after having served Azula, I realize that what the Fire Nation is doing is wrong. If freeing you will help end this, then all the better. It's mainly because you're my sister though. You can't honestly think that I'd put my own safety before yours even after all these years." Nari gave Selene a reassuring smile. Selene and Nari stood there for what seemed like ages until suddenly the alarms went off and shouting came from below, shattering the tranquil moment.

Nari turned at the sounds. "Get out of here." he said without facing Selene. Suddenly Nari felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and the world before his eyes faded into darkness.

Selene stood over her brother, swinging a pulley by a thick rope. "Sorry about that, but I knew you wouldn't come, and this way they won't suspect you of helping me." she said. She dropped the pulley and jumped into the longboat. Lowering the boat to the choppy water below, Selene rowed until she was out of sight of Azula's ship.

As Selene sat idly in the longboat, she heard the familiar sound of a prow cutting the water. Suddenly, the wolf figure head of the _Dark Myst_ appeared through the night fog, the rest of the sloop still shrouded in the haze of night. Selene smiled.

"Come on, men!" Garth shouted. He had hold of one of the two ropes hoisting up Selene's longboat. Every other crew member was pulling on the other rope in an effort to keep the boat balanced.

"You pull like a bunch of girls!" Garth laughed.

"Actually, girls would've done better. I won't hold it against you of course." a voice said softly behind Garth. Garth turned to face Selene who'd snuck up behind him. "I got so tired of waiting for you lot that I climbed up myself."

"Captain!" Garth said happily. He let go of the rope with one hand, the other being more than enough to hold the longboat, and wrapped his free arm around Selene's shoulders.

"Nice to see you, too. Now would you mind finishing up with bringing that boat aboard? We lost one in last week's storm, so we're keeping this one." With that, Selene retired to her cabin for the remainder of the night.

-------------------------

It was noonday and Selene had taken refuge under the stairs between the main deck and the aft deck. As she sat there enjoying the spray of the sea over the railing and the shade of the stairs, Selene suddenly became aware of the waves lapping up against the side of her ship.

"_We have something for you, Selene._" The waves seemed to say. Crawling out of her hiding space, Selene stood on the deck trying to let her eyes focus in the sudden light. Then she ran over to the starboard railing. There, tapping the side of her ship was a little glass bottle. Selene tossed a bucket on a rope over the side, and fished up the bottle.

With bottle in hand, Selene retreated to her cabin. Once there she uncorked the bottle and removed the paper that had been careful placed inside. There were actually three sheets of paper. One was a map of Ba Sing Se with certain points along the walls circled in red. The second sheet of paper showed where battalions of men were stationed and where they were attacking. The final paper was a note.

_Dear Selene,_

_You owe me for three now. Not only do you need to repay me for helping you and sending this to you, but you also have to make it up to me for that blow on the head. See you around, and be good Nari_

Selene chuckled at her brother's letter. Selene set the letter down and walked over to a covered cage by her window. She pulled off the cover, and a falcon cried out at the sudden light. Selene carefully lifted the falcon out of its cage and tied the two maps to its leg. She walked out onto the swaying deck once more, the falcon on her arm practically bouncing on her arm it was so anxious to be off.

"Go to the place we docked at last; the tree base. Find a man with a scar. This letter's for him." With that, Selene gave the falcon a little toss, and it took off into the clear blue sky. "First I become allies with the leader of the Avatar's Army, and now I find my brother. I wonder what's next." Selene pondered before crawling under the stairs again and falling asleep.

-------------------------

**Rebel: Hope you all liked this. There's one last adventure to go. Also, I snuck in an old Chinese idiom/phrase. See if you can find it. Have a good day! **


End file.
